


ignite my bones

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Fisting, M/M, Omorashi, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Then, Dimitri's thumb: petting, circling, tucking within him, and pushing. Everything tightens, trembles - the stretch and burn and relentless fullness shoves the breath and fight from him, empties his head, has him whining, more tears wetting his face -It's in. Dimitri's hand is in him. Heavy and steady and warm, knuckles rocking across his prostate, coaxes ever more from him, come dripping from his twitching cock. Too full. His bladder aches, a new pressure, pushing at his cock.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Anonymous





	ignite my bones

**Author's Note:**

> For the fine folks at the FE:3H NSFW Discord.

"Lovely boy," Dimitri breathes, and every fiber of Sylvain's being trembles. Sweat sticks the cloth of the pillowcase to where he's buried his face, but somehow even the darkness doesn't let him hide; the embarrassment burns across his skin. Face down, ass up, his king staring with too-keen eye at his spread thighs, the greedy twitch of his hole - he's always wanted too much. Had complained at dinner, tongue wine-loose, of how hard it was to find someone who could wring him out, quiet the buzzing in his head, and Dimitri had said, certain and calm, "I can."

"Bet you say that to all the guys," he says, his voice steady despite Dimitri's thumb stroking over his hole, Dimitri's breath hot against his cheeks.

Silence, Dimitri's thumb pulling back, but before he can apologize, can turn, Dimitri returns with two slick fingers. Not cruel, but not hesitating: he hilts them in Sylvain's body, all the way to his palm, and hums a low response when Sylvain moans against the pillow, hitches back into the stretch and burn, knees skidding in the sheets.

"No," and he curls his fingers, finds Sylvain's prostate, works him with terrible strength until Sylvain's panting like a whore, arching his back into the pressure, "just you, gorgeous thing." Then, because he's fucking unfair, fucking too good, he leans down, spreads his fingers inside Sylvain, and eats him out - sloppy filthy noises, warm wet saliva rolling down the backs of Sylvain's balls, puddling between his thighs.

Another twist and jab of his fingertips, curling deep into Sylvain's prostate, and Sylvain clenches around him, shudders through a climax, crying out into the pillow he's bitten. The cloth rolls wet and rough at his tongue, across the roof of his mouth. His cock aches, and when he dares to open an eye, glance down, he's still hard, beads of mixed come and precome pearling at the ruddy head. Even now, he's still greedy, still wants.

Dimitri's other hand slides, warm and rough, up the shivering plain of Sylvain's back, spans the back of his neck and presses in silent demand. 

"Got it," Sylvain mumbles, working his jaw loose from the pillow. His heart races louder in his ears, against the pressure of Dimitri's hand. 

"You're still talking." A third finger, working into him, stretching him wide until he scrabbles at the sheets, easing into the clutch of his body, punching a gasp from him. "That's fine."

Certainty, and he hates it, loves it, in equal measure - that Dimitri knows him.

"Just wait," Sylvain says, and the words splinter into moans when Dimitri turns his fingers and forces another orgasm out of him, relentless, unyielding. His hand lies heavy across Sylvain's neck, unmistakable. A body Sylvain can't manipulate, a person he can't drive away with sharp words - a cliff Sylvain can drive himself against, again and again, until he lies broken wide on the shore.

His back aches. There's tears wetting the pillow, the stain of his spit where he's sucked the cloth to keep from screaming. Another finger, tucked beneath the others, pressing deep, opening him wide - his body flowering red and warm and vulnerable, the pressure impossible. 

He moans, tries to scrub his tear-stained face against the pillow, but Dimitri shushes him, runs a thumb across where he's - where he's open, too full to even clench, every inch of him caught and trembling. 

"Good," Dimitri murmurs, and there's something like awe in his voice. "Another."

Another orgasm, torn from his body, from his control, has him gasping, keening, straining against where Dimitri's caught him, held him. The puddle between his thighs spreads.

Then, Dimitri's thumb: petting, circling, tucking within him, and pushing. Everything tightens, trembles - the stretch and burn and relentless fullness shoves the breath and fight from him, empties his head, has him whining, more tears wetting his face -

It's in. Dimitri's hand is in him. Heavy and steady and warm, knuckles rocking across his prostate, coaxes ever more from him, come dripping from his twitching cock. Too full. His bladder aches, a new pressure, pushing at his cock.

"Dimitri," he manages, but the hand doesn't move: Dimitri works him, pushes, and the urgency increases. A few beads of piss form, glitter in the slit - humiliation burns down the back of his neck, down his spine, must be bright red beneath Dimitri's hand. 

"Gotta piss," Sylvain says, trying to rise, but Dimitri keeps him pinned, gentles him, thumb stroking at the soft spot behind his ear. His fist turns, rubs his knuckles over Sylvain's prostate, pushes towards his bladder, and Sylvain groans, breath hitching on a sob as the pressure builds, burns.

"Go on," Dimitri says, and his voice is so soft, his hand so stern, "give it to me."

Sylvain can't move, can't think: overwhelmed, taken, even this part of him, the lowest and filthy, accepted-

He moans, the sound mixed with tears, and surrenders, body relaxing into Dimitri's hold. Lets himself go, and the piss mingles with his come, the pleasure of release shivering through every piece of him, and the whole while, Dimitri has him.

Has him, his lips pressed to the sweat-damp small of Sylvain's back, and calls him beautiful.


End file.
